


大战之后

by rainyface



Category: 8UPPERS (2010), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyface/pseuds/rainyface





	大战之后

对于男人来说，激烈运动之后的影响是什么。急速上升的肾上腺素，血液中激增的血糖值，汗腺张大增加排汗。乙酰胆碱在血管中的跃动促使热量的发生，生死之后在雄性渴望留下后代的基因作祟下，车里的七个人都默默无言。但是暗潮涌动的空气中仿佛充斥着十足十的粉尘仅仅只需一丝明火就能引起山崩地裂的粉尘爆炸。

“嗯..“Jacky此时漏出的没有克制住的呻吟就是那丝明火，ace装作不在意的看向窗外而从后视镜里能看的一清二楚。Mac那已经伸进Jacky西装裤下的手不安分的上下撸动着，靠在mac肩上的Jacky咬着男友的衣襟。夜晚的灯光若隐若现让人看不清Jacky的表情，但是空气中渗出的淡淡的麝香味都表明着他现在的处境。”啧“ace一向是个急性子，他望了一眼坐在隔壁的arsenal对方似一点影响都没有收到，也是和他一样眼光无神的望着窗外。由于坐在同一排的关系，ace能闻到arsenal身上未消失的火药味，硝酸甘油的气味混杂着烟味与汗味，仅仅只是看着这样的arsenal , ace就觉得自己已经硬了。夏日带着热气的风吹在arsenal的脸上，让他脸上落下汗珠滴落在他的白衬衣上。

操，真他妈辣。

果不其然的在回到店里之后mac就随便找了个借口把几人都赶下了车，“大哥今天晚上尽头很足啊，估计明天见不到Jacky了。“gum半调侃的语气，引起了其余4人的围观。“嫉妒了？”他听见Johnny的声音，但是下一秒Ace就在门口摁住了arsenal，疯狂的亲吻了起来。显然是没反应过来这一出的arsenal被对方束缚住一只手死死的顶在了墙上，ace发情似的夺取着arsenal口中的氧气，一条腿不管不顾的塞进了arsenal的双腿间来回顶弄着arsenal的小兄弟。另只手也没闲着，觉得扣子太麻烦的ace直接扯烂了arsenal的内衬开始在对方过于瘦弱的身躯上来回摩擦。嗯？一阵硬物感让他明显感到了不对。Ace回过神就被arsenal拿着枪抵住了下巴。“哇哦,,,,,”ace一脸玩味的笑着，视面前已是一张臭脸的arsenal不顾，“你给我滚开”ace听着arsenal一字一句的说出了这一句。他环顾了一下四周，在剩下三人的目视下，Ace的喉结滚动了一下，他仿佛听见了arsenal汗滴滴落的声音，ace最讨厌被人威胁无论是什么时候。“那就开枪，arsenal。”他直接凑上对方的枪口，看着arsenal仿佛毫不在意地上膛，ace依然眼带笑意“你要么现在开枪打死我，“他偏了偏头，笑意更浓，”要么我今天就操死你。“看着面前这小子不要命了一样的样子，无论几次arsenal还是被对方不怕死的气势给吓住了。手上的枪被ace无声无息地下了，“看样子你选择了后者。”

混账小鬼，被再次欺身压住的arsenal想着。

在众人面前被ace一把搂住，扔在大厅的沙发上。此时的arsenal已经失去反抗的意思了，他迎合着arsenal的侵犯乖乖地张开了大腿勾住了年轻人的腰。Ace发现对方的顺应后更加放肆。“别他妈的撕我裤子”arsenal不满的嘟囔出声，ace却只是轻轻蹭蹭arsenal的额头，“会赔你的”败给这只小狼狗了，arsenal想着反手搂住ace的肩乖乖献上了自己的吻。对方不知足的轻咬起arsenal的下唇，“嗯….哼….“ace的手伸进arsenal的内裤中，感受着下身人在自己的爱抚下微微的颤抖，“分开点arsenal”对方突然愣了一下，然后依旧乖乖的张大了双腿。Ace笑着说：“arsenal的屌真像个小鬼。”自己的小兄弟受制于对方的arsenal还未来得及开口反驳就被对方使力摁住了龟头。Arsenal也报复似的拉开了ace的裤拉链，“那就快点用你大人的屌来操我。“ace俯下身将他上身的衣物——或者说是布料比较合适抚开，“别急啊”arsenal听见ace在自己耳边说道。“我想看你自己操自己ace。”“混蛋吗你是”  
嘴上不饶人的arsenal身体还是乖乖地听了话，早就光着下身的arsenal一只手握着阴茎开始敷衍的撸动，一手毫不犹豫地伸向了自己的后穴。“嗯…”直接操入两根手指不断的侵入自己的后穴，模仿着ace一向的动作，粗鲁的开拓着不该承欢的部位。“哈。。。啊不够啊！！！！““你他妈在做什么？”arsenal惊讶的发现ace的手指也操了进来。“arsenal太慢了啊。”ace言毕，更加用力的将两人的手指向arsenal深处推了进去。“啊哈～～～还要！还要～～ace快操我。”arsenal一向不介意自己的叫床声，这也是ace最喜欢他的一点，此时恰到好处的叫床压断了ace最后的理智。 “fuck。。。”第一次觉得裤子这么碍事，ace用尽全力希望将碍事的皮带脱下，却仿佛被困住一样，皮带纹丝不动的缠在了腰上。“干！！！！”一向急躁的ace越扯越紧，手上的动作此时却被身下的人拦住。他抬头正对上arsenal的有些红肿双眼。“我来。。。“对方的一句话叫停了ace的狂躁。Ace看着arsenal熟练地解开自己的皮扣，被拘束在内裤里的男性性器像是凶器一般。Arsenal来回撸动了一下这根明显大于常人的阴茎将它抵在了自己的双股之间。“剩下的就交给你了。”arsenal反拉回ace，同样在他耳边说道：“ace”

“fuck……“小狼狗握住了身下人的腰直接将自己的阴茎一股气全部操进了arsenal的体内。“嗯….哈啊…”突如其来的刺激让arsenal爽的躬起了腰背，如同一条脱水的鱼。从侧面看ace异于常人的巨物在体型过小的arsenal体内，就像是arsenal被搞大了肚子——字面上的。而ace丝毫没有打算给他喘息的机会，近乎无情的抽插了起来。疯狂的操弄着身下人的ace仿佛丝毫不在意对方的感受，发泄似的如同牲畜一般的交合，两人的性爱一如既往地遵从原始兽性，引得一旁擦拭着酒杯的Johnny厌恶的皱了皱眉。“你俩这样子真的会爽到吗。”

”哈？废话，干arsenal当然爽啊“ace从arsenal体内抽出，”嗯...ace?”明显还在情欲之中的arsenal迷茫地问到。“我在arsenal,”如同普通情侣一般的情话，下一秒就被ace抓着头发扭过身去。“还没完呢。Arsenal。“从背后握紧了arsenal的腰再次干了进去，早就被操软了的arsenal现在就只能发出蚊呐般的哼哼，双手被对方反拉着，像一只全然无力反抗的雌兽乖乖地承受着背后凶兽的侵犯。”ace，ace…要射了我要射了“”我也快…”arsenal感受着对方紧贴上来的肌肤的炙热，早已脱力的arsenal挣扎着向后贴上了ace的脸颊。“里面…射进来快…””嗯…哈……”arsenal感受着体内源源不断的精液，仿佛因为ace的精液而使腹部微微隆起，与过度瘦弱的身体显得十分不协调，仿佛自己像是怀孕了一般。

怀上ace的孩子吗…好像也不赖啊，在射精的同时arsenal的脑内蹦出一个不可能的想法。

“完事了你们记得自己收拾啊。“Johnny将明天开店的准备齐全后，脱下了自己的酒保服。”Gum完事了…哈啊！？“还在事后喘息中的arsenal忍不住多问了一句就被软在他身体里的ace再次顶弄的失了声。

”啊…是啊今晚mac和Jacky也估计不会回来了，希望Toppo的药能让他撑过今晚。““也希望你能撑过去arsenal。”听着Johnny带着笑意的声音，arsenal再次被ace抬起一条腿操了进来。

估计今晚要被小狼崽子生吞活剥了吧。


End file.
